


Attack on Titan Drabble Collection

by vitious



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Attack on Titan Drabbles from Tumblr of various ratings and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EreRi - Protectiveness

Levi woke to unbearable heat and darkness. Distantly he noted that his cheek was pressed against something soft, that he was positioned awkwardly and uncomfortably. Grimacing, he shifted a little, his senses returning to him as he shook his head, noting that he could hear voices yelling. His head throbbed when he moved it, causing him to clench his eyes shut and hiss; what the hell had happened?

His memory was spotty, something that worried him a little, but he could remember a Titan attack, the sounds of trees cracking, explosive pain, then nothing. He frowned, tilting his head up and gingerly feeling around, attempting to assess his location. Levi froze and swallowed thickly when he realized that what he was touching was fleshy and the source of the heat, but he could tell that his limbs were intact. Either he had been swallowed whole and was stuck in a Titan’s throat or…

Reaching back he felt along the space behind him, searching, only to relax ever so slightly when he felt an unevenness, a dip, which told him he was, in fact, in a Titan’s hand, one that was pressed against something, most likely a body part, so either he had been kidnapped by a Titan shifter, which he doubted, or he was being held by Eren. He supposed that the latter option explained the angry, muffled yelling that he could just barely hear.

Levi shifted and slammed his fist against the hard surface of the Titan’s hand, the action a silent demand to be released. To his surprise the hand moved, causing him to lose his balance and tip forward, then grimace as the light of a fire seeped into where he’d been trapped moments before; it was far too dim to be daylight. A second, large hand gently righted him as Levi was lifted, his entire field of vision suddenly filled with the face of Eren’s titan form.

“Eren.” he grumbled, sounding disgruntled even as he reached up and placed his hand on the Titan’s nose.

“Corporal! Are you alright?!” cried one of the soldiers beneath them.

“Stand down.” he called out, watching the way the Titan’s eyes went heavy-lidded as he ran his hand over his nose.

“Sir—”

“Stand. Down.”

There was murmuring that he couldn’t hear, his eyes focused on Eren. Had he transformed and picked him up when he’d fallen? It seemed that he’d been unconscious for some time as the members of the Scouting Legion were obviously worried. Honestly he was surprised they hadn’t tried to attack Eren if he had been refusing to release Levi for so long.

“Idiot.” He reprimanded; it was his job to ensure Eren’s safety, not the other way around. 

There was a low rumble in the Titan’s chest, but he seemed content now that Levi was awake. No doubt Eren would be embarrassed and apologetic when it came to his actions later but he seemed rather pleased with himself in that moment. With a derisive snort, Levi checked his gear, noting that it was mostly intact minus a few new dents and scratches.

“Put me down.” Levi demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “And get out of there.”

Eren didn’t move, his expression unchanging, making Levi sigh and pat the titan’s nose again. He knew that Eren retained some form of intelligence when in titan form, though he didn’t know how much. Part of him wondered if it was really defiance that made the titan refuse to deposit him on the ground or something else. 

Finally, after a few long moments, Eren moved, kneeling carefully and lowering his hand close enough to the ground that Levi could hop off. With a derisive snort Levi kicked the titan’s hand, looking disgruntled that it had taken so long for him to be lowered. Slowly Eren sank down further, folding his large arms and resting his face in them before, suddenly, the titan body began to expel steam, signaling that Eren would emerge soon. With a soft snort Levi launched his maneuver gear to access the Titan’s neck where Eren was emerging, gently drawing the drained teen back against his chest.

“Idiot.” he mused again, gently extracting Eren from the neck of his Titan form. “Don’t be so fucking stupid next time.”

There was no response, Eren’s head rolling to rest against his neck. Levi lifted his hand, gently smoothing back Eren’s sweaty hair and gave himself a moment to be silently thankful. After all, Eren had protected him when he hadn’t needed to, had gone to great lengths to do so, the least he could do was give the teen a moment of peace and a few silent words of thanks. He hoped that Eren knew what he couldn’t say.


	2. EreJean - Music

Jean hated subways.  Public transit was always crowded, noisy, and smelled of things he hadn’t even thought existed.  Never mind that he tended to get jostled around, mostly into other people, which was how he’d ended up with his side plastered against a complete stranger…  One with green eyes and messy brown hair and… Well, there were worse people to be shoved against.

Mumbling an apology, Jean settled onto the seat, occasionally casting quick glances at the teen he was now wedged against.  It was then that he caught the sound of a familiar tune and, after a casual glance at the teen next to him, slowly began to lean towards him, fully intent on getting his daily dose of the White Stripes.  After all, it wasn’t as if he was being _horribly_ intrusive and this guy was definitely much better company than the cantankerous old man sitting on the other side of him, so what was the harm right?

Suddenly an elbow was in his side, gently nudging him, causing him to slowly lift his head, finding himself staring into those gold-flecked, green eyes.  Jean found himself frozen, a hesitant, sheepish smile beginning to curve his lips as he fought the urge to blush.  The teen was staring at him and frowning, probably attempting to evaluate whether or not Jean was being a giant pervert, before he sighed and reached up, removing one of his earbuds.

"…Fan?" the teen questioned, holding out the earbud.

"Uh…" Jean blinked, his eyes swiveling to the earbud and hesitantly taking it, marveling at the fact that he hadn’t just gotten punched. "Yeah.  You?"

The brunette’s lips pursed in a thin line, showing signs that he was trying not to laugh. “…Duh.”

"Oh, uh… Right."

Suddenly a hand was outstretched in Jean’s direction, causing the blonde to blink. “My name’s Eren.”

"J-Jean.  I’m Jean."

Eren grinned as they shook hands before he reclined back in the seat and began to listen to the music again.  Jean fumbled with the earbud listening as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  It wasn’t every day that he found a reason to _not_ hate the subway, after all.


	3. EreJean - Internet Friends Meeting

They met on a gaming forum.  They’d needed a DPS and the guy had left at the chance to be in a new guild after his previous one had disbanded.  He brought two friends, also, a healer and another DPS, but they weren’t around quite as often, always doing other things with other groups. Sadly the Blood Elf Rogue, while good, tended to squabble with him over correct builds, ways to run instances… Pretty much everything.  Despite that, when they got over the bickering, the guy, his username was ‘Erenthiel’, stupid if you asked him, they worked well together.  When things were civil, the vent chat was great and, well, they had a lot in common, oddly, something he only admitted to himself.

Months went by and, gradually, they started playing outside of raids as well.  Running dungeons together on alts, fighting over who got what, but it was nice to have someone to talk to that didn’t get caught up in guild politics.  He was irritating sometimes, infuriating most of the time, but he was good company, something Jean had been lacking lately, not that he’d ever admit it to him.

"Hey, Jean?" the rogue asked over vent one night. "You got any plans for the weekend of the 30th?"

"Nah, Mostly just gonna check out that convention going on.  Too rich for my blood." Jean answered.

"Would you go if you could?"

"Well, duh, it’s the biggest gaming convention in the country."

"I have an extra ticket.  My friend bailed… And they got miles out of the canceled plane ticket… So I mean, if you want to come…"

Had Jean been holding something he would have dropped it. “Wait, what?”

"I said do you want to come to the convention?  Idiot." the other man snapped.

"Wait, what, seriously?  Am I being punked?"

"No you’re not fucking being punked.  Jesus.  If you don’t want to come just say—"

"I’ll go, I’ll go!  Geez, calm your ass down, Eren."

"I am calm!  Gimme your info and I’ll get it all set up."

"This is so fucking cool." Jean was too busy being excited at the time to wonder why, of all people, Eren had invited _him_.

——————————

Jean had never been in such a huge airport before.  There were tons of people bustling about, even when he got his bags and existed to the passenger pickup area.  Though, being from a smaller city, he immediately noticed the smog and grimaced a little; hopefully it wouldn’t cause any issues.  He’d texted Eren, that was his real name what a nerd,  and said that he’d arrived and maybe, just maybe, he should have gotten an actual picture of the guy.  Eren didn’t have a webcam or any pictures apparently; something about a house fire, but he’d given Jean a vague description and said it’d be easier for him to find Jean. 

He was going to end up in a bathtub full of ice missing a kidney wasn’t he?

It was then that a deep green jeep pulled up to the curb and stopped.  Jean clinked, glancing around to see if it was for anyone else, but everyone else had been picked up.  His stomach suddenly did that strange, panicked butterflies thing as he waited for the man to get out of the car.  He was expecting an older guy, probably not very fit, probably awkward as hell; ah, damn, why hadn’t he thought this through better?

"Jean?"

He was jarred from his thoughts by the voice, looking up at the person that had called his name. “Yeah?”

His brain locked up immediately.  Okay, Eren definitely wasn’t over thirty, definitely wasn’t out of shape, holy shit, and wasn’t at all what he’d expected to step out of that Jeep.  Eren was giving him a confused look, his blue-green eyes wide and his medium length, deep brown hair damp; he must have just showered.

"Uh… Earth to Jean?  What’s wrong with you?" Eren was closer now, giving him a perplexed look.

"S-sorry!" Jean quickly looked down at his bags; he had not been prepared for this at all. "Eren, right?"

"Who else would pick your ass up?"

"Plenty of people!"

"Sure, horseface."

"Excuse me?!" Jean snapped, letting the man take his bags, following him to the back of the jeep.

"You have a horse face." Eren answered, shoving the bags into the back with another set.

"Do not!"

"Whatever." Eren shot him a quick grin before he closed the back and headed for the driver’s side of the jeep, leaving Jean time to blush furiously as he walked towards the passenger side; what the hell?!

Jean climbed into the passenger’s side, noting that the jeep was practically immaculate; this had to be a joke. “You’re not really what I pictured.”

"What’d you picture?" Eren questioned, pulling out of the airport.

"I dunno.  Nerd stereotype."

"You don’t exactly fit that either, Jean."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Jean questioned, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"…Nothing." Eren muttered, reaching over to grab his ipod and connect it to the jack in his jeep, turning on some music when they were at a stoplight.

Jean gave him a perplexed look before shrugging. “Whatever.  So, you excited for this convention or what?”

"Hell yeah." Eren mentioned, flashing that smile again.

Jean spent the rest of the drive to the hotel fighting not to blush.  They talked almost nonstop on the way to the hotel, relaxing a bit when they both realized that it was practically the same as when they talked over vent, they could just see each other now.  Jean actually though Eren was more endearing in person but he’d never actually tell him that.

It was after they had checked into the hotel and were in the elevator heading for their room that Jean asked the question he hadn’t had a chance to. “So are your other friends coming, too?”

"N-no." Eren answered, absently fiddling with this phone. "They ended up either not wanting to come or being unable to."

"Oh, so whose ticket did you give me?"

"Nobody you know.  They don’t play the same games we do."

"Ah."

Jean frowned, looking thoughtful.  He got the feeling that Eren wasn’t telling him the truth but he couldn’t tell why exactly he wouldn’t.  Now that he thought about it, the sudden invitation and, really, the whole trip, all expenses paid, was more than a little strange.  He’d offered to help pay for the hotel even but he’d been dismissed, saying it wasn’t a problem and he didn’t need to worry about it.

When they got to the door to their room, Jean couldn’t help but ask. “This isn’t some kind of weird hookup, is it?”

Eren went bright red and dropped the keycard to their room, his head whipping around, looking incredulous. “W-what?!”

Shit. “J-joking!  I was joking!”

"Didn’t sound like a joke, asshole!  Like I’d do that!" Eren snapped, bending down to pick up the card and open the door, swiftly stepping inside.

Jean followed, mentally kicking himself. “Eren, hey—”

"Why are you so damned suspicious of everything?"

"Would you just—"

"I just wanted to see you, okay?"

Jean froze, staring at Eren’s back, the guilt kicking him in the gut; dammit. “…Sorry.  Look, I’m just… Used to people not doing stuff for free, okay?  Sorry.”

Eren’s shoulders slowly slumped. “…It’s okay.  Sorry.  I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

"No, dude, you totally had reason to get angry."

"Does this mean I get to punch you?"

"What? No way!  You’re like…. Built."

Eren turned, tilting his head and arching a brow. “…Excuse me?”

"U-uh…" Jean stared at Eren, looking like a deer in headlights, heat creeping into his cheeks. "I mean, you look like you work out."

Eren grinned and walked over, the action setting off warning bells in Jean’s brain. “I do.  I hike a lot too and do sports.”

"O-oh.  That’s good." Jean answered, mentally kicking himself.

"Do you, Jean?"

"What?  …Yes?"

"….I meant work out, dumbass."

Jean’s face immediately went scarlet when he realized what he’d said; he was so screwed. “Not… Really?”

"You okay, Jean?  Your face is all red."

"I-I’m fine."

Eren frowned, leaning in close, and there was a knowing look on his face. “You sure?”

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." Abruptly Jean dumped his bags on one of the queen beds and bolted to the bathroom.

Once safely inside, Jean leaned against the door, breathing slowly and staring at the white tile floor.  Eren had seemed far from innocent when he’d looked at him, something he was fairly certain was all in his imagination, but it had opened up a massive can of worms.  His eyes clenched shut as he moved over to the toilet to do his business, willing his blush to go away.  This trip had just begun but he already knew that it was going to be a long one.  After all he was sharing a room with Eren, the only guy he’d ever been interested in since High School, and dammit, he was hot.


End file.
